


The Amazing Drabbles of Rise of the Guardians

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hehe. Just my drabbles, eventually somethings Tsuji inspired me to write that couldn't stand alone. This is for you T! And these drabbles are going to range from being a hundred words to, like I don't know, a thousand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hump day for elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuji/gifts).



North’s elves are running through the workshop, running amok and causing havoc. The red clad elves getting into whip cream and paint, running around in circles. The elves are causing mayhem, going insane. The yetis ran around, trying their best to help North contain the elves, only to fail. Some elves are falling on conveyor belts, others are falling into vats of toys. One of them is messing around with the lights, electrocuting himself. Two elves have toy parts hot glued to their heads. Tables have been turned, machines ruined, and trash litters the floor. The North Pole, needless to say, looks like it’s been through a war zone. North sighed as he viewed the damage.

It happened every Wednesday.

 


	2. Baby, you're a firework

Jack was having a good day. He had played with Jamie, made some adults who said Jack Frost wasn’t real on ice. The adults had it coming.  Jack ran through the workshop at North’s, they had a guardian meeting later, so Jack had  all day to mess with the yetis. But as Jack was running from Phil because he had dumped purple food dye on him, he slipped on something. Right before Jack was picked up by a very pissed off yeti, Jack picked up the object that had betrayed him to the mercy of North’s yetis.

“hey, you think that, um maybe we could just forget-” Jack was thrown unceremoniously by the yeti onto the floor of a small room. The yeti turned and lock the door on his way out. Jack got up, he was so annoyed by this! The yetis used to kick him out and he could wreak mischief somewhere else! But now he was a guardian, the kept locking him in this room! It had no windows, just a door made of steel with way too many locks and walls.

Ugh, Jack thought, if I didn’t slip on that thing I could have gotten away!

Jack looked curiously at the object that had forced him into this depressing position. It was a MP3 player with ear buds. Well at least he’d have something to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later. . .

“BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIREWOOOOOooooo....” Jack turns and immediately his singing voice dies down, as his face freezes in a stupid grin for two seconds. North is looking on dumbfounded at him, Tooth and Baby Tooth looking like they're cooing, both at his teeth and his singing, Bunny clearly is trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, and then Sandy outright laughing just because he can do that without being overheard. Sandy also, some how has a camera in his hands.North is now raising his eyebrows at Jack, with the silent question of why oh why did you do that.

Needless to say, Jack felt that this was the most embarrassing moment of his spirit life. While everybody stays where they are, nobody saying a thing as Jack's eyes bulge out and his smile turns into a jaw drop. Jack is blushing frost, so much frost his face and neck are glittering in it. It was also the most awkward silence ever, in history. Bunny then loses control for good and saunters over to him, in true bunny style and  says, “Jack, we all know your a firework.”

Bunny embraces him and gives a soul wrenching kiss to Jack. And then it's too much for Jack, who throws a burst of his ice power their way so hopefully they won't see where he flies away to bury himself under a snowbank and sulk for days on end. Maybe weeks on end, depending on how much Bunny wants to annoy him. Jack would get his payback in due time.

In the bedroom, of course.

 


	3. Fangirls scare Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. There are downsides to being believed in.

There were a lot of things Jack loved about being believed in. He could play with kids, he could actually participate in snowballs fights, he could talk to people, he wasn’t being constantly walked through, the list was endless.

There was, however, a downside. You see, there were these people with an unhealthy amount of belief in him, and were kinda obsessed with him. They were constantly stalking him, taking pictures, asking for some. . . interesting things. These were fangirls and they were kinda scary. He would never forget the day a fangirl traveled all the way to Burgess and asked if he could fly her around with the wind and have a piece of his hair.

His _hair_.

Fangirls, are the one downside to being believed in. Atleast Bunny can teach him how to deal with fangirls. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I just love to imply that Bunny has Fangirls. Hehe.


	4. Before they came out with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jack aren't out of the closet yet, and this was inspired by Tumblr Trolls.

*This is before Jack and Bunny came out of the closet with their relationship*

**  
  
**

**Toothiana and a random OC**

I am currently skyping with the spirit of summer, Nicole Flame.

“I ship Jack and Bunny. Madly. I don’t think they have noticed, I keep a very low profile. So far there is a huge fanclub of us, writing and reading fanfiction, drawing fanart, making fan videos. We are a team of spirits who do this, there are a few hundred of us, even Sandy is on our team! We are working on converting North too. I took a lot more pictures, visited more frequently, took a lot of selfies, videos, and I may have borrowed various items. Jack and Bunny don’t even know I ship them, mwhahahaha.”

“OMG, can I join the club?” The red head squealed as she asked. Jack Frost, a mischievous spirit who could keep his mouth shut and cared less for responsibility paired with Bunny, a responsible, handsome spirit who represented and breathed self importance? Nicole wanted to see some of this, and she demanded that there had to be some rough sex, because god knows it was bound to happen.

“All you have to do is create a tumblr, sign up a form and you can begin reading and writing fanfiction-”

“They have fanfiction?!” I grinned at the spirit’s enthusiasm.

“And fanart. And a huge database, hashtags, shirts-anything really.”

“Sign me up sista.” The spirit exclaimed excitedly, letting out some of her long forgotten accent.

**  
  
**

* * *

 

**North**

I placed my head upon my work table as I thought about the recent events.

I had noticed all of the other guardians acting strange lately.

Sandy and Tooth have been conversing more often, sharing smiles and such. They have been going to many places all over the spirit world, for what tooth says, some campaign?  Everytime I ask them what they are doing, they say (Sandy signs it, but you get the point) ‘nothing’. Holding a phone and being on a computer while skyping various spirits isn’t nothing. They are constantly missing the new guardian meetings I have made! And it’s not just Sandy and Tooth. Jack and Bunny have been missing out too. I have no idea what’s going on. One moment they are talking politely-friendly- and I enter the room and they are suddenly yelling at each other. For no reason. As if they are trying to make it seem like they hate each other. Which they do. But they… are...acting so… different?

What is going on?

  
I sighed and decided to let it slide as I sipped some milk.

* * *

 

**Sandy**

I groaned as I picked up my new phone and logged into Tumblr.

Tooth managed to pull me onto the Jackrabbit train. I was an unwilling hostage in this ship.

….

….

….

It may have grown on me. Obsessing over jack and bunny’s love life isn’t bad…. right? I mean, lots of people do it! It isn’t wrong to read and write fanfiction about to of your friends and view pictures, create a tumblr account solely for Jackrabbit purposes, create a skype to communicate to other JR fans, to make a huge club and become club president….

RIGHT?????

Besides, it’s not like it’s wrong, they have so much tension when they yell, I thought, you can almost dream about what Bunny does to Jack about that smart mouth behind closed doors.

A few moments go by as I float in midair as I glance at my tumblr while thinking about what I just thought.

_Shit, I’m screwed._

_**  
**_I scrolled down on the subscribers to my shared blog with Tooth and Hey! A new member! I looked at their profile, the girl was a spirit called Nicole Flame. Oooooh and it looks like they are developing some fanfiction...


End file.
